


Double Tap

by ColePike



Series: Jonghyun and Key Collection [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, instagram au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: A collection of Jongkey fics and ideas I had ongoing.BlingerJonhyun was Instgram famous. Key_Commdes even more so. Slow burn social media and dog au.





	Double Tap

**Author's Note:**

> I started these fics last year before Jjongs passing. Jjong and Key have been a major part of my life for over 6 years and it's really hard still.
> 
> I don't think I can or will continue the fics but you never know - they bring me so much happiness so maybe this will help in future.

Oh no, Jonghyun thought.

He was on Instagram and he must have accidentally double tapped, hence the bright, red love heart assaulting his eyes.

His hour long stalking escapade, or as Jonghyun liked to justify to himself - a healthy desire to understand everything about a person by opening every single gram they had ever posted, had ended in failure. He was going to blame it on thumb fatigue. 

Accidentally liking something on Instagram isn’t a problem in and of itself. But it is if you have been stalking someone. And it was their first ever Instagram picture. 2500 pictures or so later and almost five years ago. It didn’t help that said person is quite famous and Jonghyun does not have too bad of a follower count himself, either. Someone was going to notice his stalker tendencies.

Jonghyun’s thumb hovered over the heart button briefly debating whether to unlike the photo. He decided against it realising it was probably, already too late. Fans are all over Key_Commdes Instagram. It would be more embarrassing to be caught hiding his dirty little secret. Better to just own up to it now.

He groaned, flopping over on the couch and throwing his phone down beside him.

His roommate, Jinki, looked up from the TV, stripping his eyes from the Bachelors rose ceremony, at this.

Jonghyun had recently moved to Seoul, to kick-start his dream career as a composer while still maintaining his role as a personal trainer and fitness blogger. He moved in with Jinki, one of his old university classmates and best-friend.

Jonghyun groaned further at Jinki’s smile when he asked what was wrong. Jonghyun just threw one arm over his face and with the other, indicated to his phone.

Jinki picked up the phone and said, ‘Oh this is the dog guy right? Key? The one that’s taken your fancy.’

Jonghyun just nodded, his arm moving up and down with the motion.

‘What’s wrong? He doesn’t even look that good in this photo. Man you’ve fallen hard.’

‘It’s not that.’ Jonghyun replied, ‘Look at the date he posted it.’

Jonghyun peeked under his arms to see his friend’s reaction. Jinki’s eyes widened before he chuckled.

‘2012. Really Jonghyun?’

‘Really.’ He said, flatly.

‘Could be worse.’ Jinki said before he turned back to the Bachelor noticing the ads finishing. Prioritising a TV show over his best friends mental health.

No, Jonghyun thought, it couldn’t possibly be worse. He saw one of the girls on the show crying. She was the only one without a rose. Red eyes and runny mascara. He wasn’t sure who was less humiliated at the moment.

\--

It was a lazy afternoon. One of those afternoons where nothing much had been accomplished during the day and it felt too late to start anything new. It could wait for tomorrow.  
Kibum and Taemin sat in a café intending to go over next weeks schedule but rather, stared lazily out the window or at their phones in comfortable silence. The nearby conversations and the buzz of the coffee machine was enough noise for the pair. It had only been broken twice when fans had noticed Kibum and asked for selfies from the fashion designer.

They had been friends since high school and Taemin now worked for Kibum part-time as almost a manager for Kibum as well as an instructor in a dance school. His goal was to raise enough money to get a school of his own. For Kibum's part he was busy designing clothes for dogs, modelling, writing articles, and really anything to get his name out there. He had a busy few years building up his fan base but he felt he was starting to stagnate. The dog fashion market wasn’t exactly competitive. And there is nothing Kibum loves more than a bit of competition. He was stuck. He wanted to keep moving and he was thinking of trying a new avenue. Actual people clothes. Increasingly he thought that breaking into this market was a risk he would be willing to take, but that was for another afternoon, for now he just sipped his cappuccino, gaze pointed outside.

Even the clouds drifted lazily across the sky, he noticed.

Taemin interrupted his observations.

‘Hey have you seen this yet?’ Taemin said, tapping away at his phone.

Kibum didn’t bother to look over, ‘Seen what?’ 

‘There are lots of comments from some fans. They’re wondering if you and BlingerJonghyun or someone are friends.’

Kibum looked up at this, ‘Who?’

‘I don’t know. This guy.’ Taemin said as he passed his phone over to Kibum.

Kibum copied his name into his own phone, passing the other back to Taemin and asked cocking his head to the side, ‘Why do they think we’re friends?’

‘Something about he’s been liking your pictures. Oh look, he’s even copied one of your videos. You know how you did the rolling trick with your dogs last week. Looks like he tried it out too.’

Kibum checked out his profile. This person’s name was Jonghyun and he said he is a fitness trainer in his bio. Around the same age as him. He had about 50,000 followers.  
Quickly scrolling down Kibum noticed a lot of the usual scenic and body shots typical of fitness and wellbeing blogs but they weren’t in anyway privileged over pictures of his dog and what looks like music room.

Scrolling back up he opened up the most recent picture that this guy had posted. It was a picture of him sitting on a bed strumming at a guitar. Kibum took in the tilt of his head, the shadow his eyelashes casted on his checks, eyelids softly closing while delicate fingers gripped the guitar. This juxtaposed the hard lines of his muscled biceps and the dark décor of the room. Kibum liked to think he was a quick and relatively good judge of people, but he found it hard to get an impression on this guy. He couldn’t even narrow down the others interests, he had even noticed before the blogger had posted seven pictures in a row of candles of all things. 

Taemin winked at him, ‘Looks like you got your first popular male fan. Your fans think he’s cute.’

Kibum's eyes flicked up and were met with a glint in Taemin’s eye, the corner of his mouth crooked up. He quickly lowered them back down and opened up a recent video of Jonghyun with his dog, deciding to ignore the younger.

The two were in a park and the ground shimmered with puddles left by a rain shower, the sky was still overcast. Kibum couldn’t help but notice that the dogs eyes reminded him of one of Taemin’s friends. He couldn’t place the name though. He heard Jonghyun's voice behind the phone, calmly speaking, his vowels smooth. Commanding, apparently Roo, the name of the dog, to roll over, and the other not understanding at all, tail wagging lightly. Kibum snorted. His dogs mastered rolling over in the first week he got them. The video cut off half way through Jonghyun’s laugh before going to replay again.

He paused it and said, ‘Hey, the dog reminds me of your friend, you know the small one with the big eyes?’

Taemin laughed covering his mouth with his hand, ‘You mean Kyungsoo? I am so telling him that!’

‘Go ahead. I meant it in a good way, the dog is pretty cute.’

‘Yeah. Sure, the dog is.’ He emphasised ‘the dog’.

‘And the guy is pretty cute too. Do you think I should like the video? You know to show a fan some love.’

‘The rest of your fans might go a bit crazy.’

Kibum didn’t answer, but he knew it was time to shake things up. His thumb hovering over the video, he double tapped.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk with me about Shinee I am happy to! It's been very hard on all of us and I don't want anyone to feel like they are alone at this time.
> 
> I had put a lot of thought into the plot and characters in these fics and I just needed to get what I had off my computer. I couldn't bare to have it sitting there anymore.
> 
> Jonghyun - you worked so hard and I miss you so much everyday.


End file.
